Technical Field
The disclosure relates to the field of information technology, and in particular to an information processing method and device.
Related Art
Social contact network, namely, social network service, is mainly for establishing an online community for people with the same interests and activities. Such service is based on the internet, and provides a user with various interaction pathways for contact and communication, such as an email, real-time message service. Nowadays, Facebook, renren.com and the like, which are popular at home and abroad, are typical social contact network service websites.
At present, there are many ways used by the social contact network to recommend other registered users as friends to a certain registered user. But these ways are still needed to improve their recommendation accuracy.